1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to corrosion protection of battery terminals and connections of batteries, and in particular to a composition for preventing or stopping corrosion of the battery terminals and connectors, for batteries of the types used in vehicles, such as, cars, trucks, boats, recreational vehicles, motorcycles, mowers, snow blowers, tractors and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past various attempts have been made to minimize or prevent corrosion around battery terminals. One such attempt is to coat the terminals and the adjacent connector with materials such as vaseline. While this helps to some extent, vaseline, particularly in hot weather, tends to melt or liquify and be removed from the connectors and terminals thereby decreasing any protection it might offer. Other attempts have been the use of felt pads which are placed over the terminals and contain chemicals to neutralize any corrosion which might arise. Again while somewhat effective, this has not proven entirely satisfactory, and some of the chemicals employed may be irritating to the skin and while not toxic require care in handling.